


Remnant

by stuckyslut (thetalesofmooseandsquirrel)



Series: World of Remnant [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, RWBY, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetalesofmooseandsquirrel/pseuds/stuckyslut
Summary: Remnant is the future-fantasy world of RWBY, with airships, gadgets, high-tech weaponry and a form of natural energy called Dust existing side by side.





	1. Geography

Remnant has a vibrant culture owing to the diversity of its inhabitants. Each of the four kingdoms has a unique identity and this distinctive character is encouraged by events such as the Vytal Festival, where the people of Remnant gather to celebrate their cultures.

Given the importance of huntsmen and huntresses in mankind's continued existence, part of this celebration also includes a combat tournament between students of the Kingdoms' respective academies.

The four [kingdoms](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdoms) of Remnant are [Vale](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Vale_\(kingdom\)) (center), [Vacuo](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Vacuo) (west), [Atlas](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Atlas)(north) and [Mistral](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Mistral_\(kingdom\)) (east). Each of the kingdoms has their own distinct culture - for example, Atlas is known for its martial nature and technological advancement, and Vacuo for its rough-and-tumble lifestyle.

Vale and Vacuo are located on the continent called Sanus. Mistral is on the continent of Anima. Atlas is on the continent of Solitas. Vytalis the name of the island to the north of Vale. Other known landmasses include Menagerie, the continent to the bottom right.

The last dragon-shaped continent (to the west of Vale, north of Vacuo) remains unidentified. Although it was apparently at one point inhabited, no settlements are currently known to exist on the continent.


	2. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Season 6, read at your own risk.

###  True History

In truth, before it was called that, Remnant was originally seeded by the brothers, the [Gods of Light](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/God_of_Light) and [Darkness](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/God_of_Darkness), who created humanity as a joint project to bridge their differences. Humanity existed alongside their creators for ages until a time when a young woman named [Salem](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Salem) confronted the gods, demanding that they return her lost love, [Ozma](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Ozma) to them. After they refused, she tried to force the issue, only to be cursed with immortality.

Angry and frustrated, Salem spread the word to the various kingdoms that they could overthrow the gods, and take their powers for themselves. This got humanity to rebel against their creators, but when they attempted to confront them, the God of Darkness effortlessly wiped them all out, save for Salem. The gods then elected to leave, with the God of Darkness destroying the moon in the process, taking magic with them, leaving this world and its inhabitants a mere remnant of what they once were.

Eventually, humanity recovered from its extinction and found themselves joined now by another intelligent race, the Faunus. The world, however, was not the same, and without magic, they were vulnerable to the Grimm. To that end, they harnessed the power of Dust to defend themselves.

###  Modern Times

In the absence of darkness, mankind was able to build civilization and spread throughout the world. The mining of Dust would continue to be a major industry, leading to the rise of large enterprises such as the [Stark Dust Company](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Schnee_Dust_Company).

However, having survived the Grimm menace, humanity began to turn against itself, spiralling into a series of self-destructive conflicts. The largest of these was the [Great War](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Great_War), fought over issues of individualism and self-expression. Conflict also arose between the humans and the subjugated Faunus, eventually sparking the [Faunus Rights Revolution](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Faunus_Rights_Revolution).

In the current day, most people live within the four Kingdoms; Vale, Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo. Through a combination of human tenacity and the use of natural barriers, these settlements managed to survive and are regarded as "safe havens" and "beacons of hope" for humanity. However, small villages and nomadic communities do exist outside of the territories of the main kingdoms, though they are noted as being far more vulnerable to Grimm attacks. This serves to emphasize that Remnant is not a particularly welcoming world to humans and Faunus.

Following the Great War, [Huntsman Academies](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Huntsman_Academies), such as [Beacon Academy](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Beacon_Academy), were created to train [Huntsmen and Huntresses](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Huntsmen), warriors whose sole purpose was to combat the Grimm using a combination of powerful weapons, Aura, and Dust. In doing so, they protect those who cannot protect themselves from the dangers of Remnant.

###  Relics

The **Relics** are the physical manifestations of the four gifts to humanity as bestowed by [the Gods](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gods). These gifts are knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. The Relics were left behind when the two brothers abandoned [Remnant](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Remnant). It is said that each contains great power, and if anyone were to wield all four they could change the world. In truth, the four brought together will summon the God of Light and God of Darkness back to the world, and they will judge humanity: If humanity lives in harmony, the gods will live among them as before, but if humanity is wicked and demanding of them, the gods will destroy Remnant.

[Ozpin's](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Ozpin) predecessor had the Relics hidden in each of the four [Huntsman Academies](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Huntsman_Academies) to protect them from [Salem](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Salem)and to prevent mankind from using them against each other. The Relics are in some form of a chamber that acts as a secure vault, with only one Maiden capable of opening each. When outside of the chamber, they faintly attract the Grimm.

Relic | Maiden | Location | Appearance | Abilities  
---|---|---|---|---  
Choice | Fall | Beacon | Crown | Unknown  
Knowledge | Spring | Haven  
(Removed) | Lamp | Can answer any three questions per 100 years, except pertaining to the future. Houses [Jinn](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Jinn). Can change size.  
Creation | Winter | Atlas | Staff | Unknown  
Destruction | Summer | Shade | Sword | Unknown


	3. Legends

###  Legends

According to [Ozpin](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Ozpin), [humanity](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Human) was created by [two god brothers](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Religion). The narration in "[Ruby Rose](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Ruby_Rose_\(episode\))" states that the early history of Remnant has been long forgotten, with recollections being passed down in the form of myths and legends. One such legend is the existence of the [Maidens](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Maidens), holders of an immense power that is passed down from generation to generation. Another early legend tells of extraordinarily powerful [warriors with silver eyes](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Silver-Eyed_Warrior) were feared by the [Grimm](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Grimm) and could strike down their foes with a single look.

In the world of Remnant, all living creatures possess a soul, the physical manifestation of which is known as [Aura](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Aura): a form of innate energy that bestows its user with certain abilities and powers. Unique expressions of these abilities which are specific to individuals are known as [Semblances](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Semblance). Remnant is populated by two intelligent species - humanity and [Faunus](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Faunus), a race of human-animal hybrids.

[](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/rwby/images/8/8f/1101_Ruby_Rose_01094.png/revision/latest?cb=20140102115744)  
Legend states that mankind was born from dust into a hostile world, forced to battle for survival against soulless creatures of darkness known as the Grimm. However, man discovered a power that would help them combat the forces of darkness; they named their newly discovered power, Dust, after that from which they were formed. Armed with Dust, described as "Nature's Wrath", mankind was able to turn the tide against the Grimm.


	4. Politics

[](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/rwby/images/3/32/Hist2_00004.png/revision/latest?cb=20140918233005)

The kingdoms are governed by councils

In the _[World of Remnant](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/RWBY:_World_of_Remnant)_ episode, "[Kingdoms](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdoms_\(WoR_episode\))", a brief description is given on how the kingdoms are governed: Each kingdom has a governing council that represents the needs of their people. The powers and responsibilities of these councils (as well as how members are appointed) are not stated.

In the area of security, they are known to have influence over the administration of the huntsmen of academies - in "[Breach](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Breach)", the council of Vale chastises Ozpin following a Grimm incursion into [the city](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Vale_\(city\)), and have demonstrated the authority to question his suitability as headmaster of Beacon.

Apart from huntsmen, conventional militaries are also known to exist, but not all of the kingdoms keep standing armies. The kingdom of Atlas is known to maintain a sizable military force, fielding a large air fleet, as well as robotic soldiers and mechs.

Although the world is said to be in an unprecedented state of peace, social issues seriously threaten the status quo - racial tensions between the Faunus and humans caused by continuing prejudice in society, the immoral practices of the Schnee Dust Company, as well as agitation from the [White Fang](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/White_Fang) terrorist group, continue to cause friction in society. The Grimm still thrive in the wild areas outside the territory of the four kingdoms, whilst plotting by [mysterious groups](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Cinder%27s_Faction) threaten them from within. The narration of "Kingdoms" implies that the future of humanity is heavily contingent upon the continued cooperation of the four kingdoms.


	5. Culture

Remnant has a vibrant culture owing to the diversity of its inhabitants. Each of the four kingdoms has a unique identity and this distinctive character is encouraged by events such as the [Vytal Festival](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Vytal_Festival), where the people of Remnant gather to celebrate their cultures.

Given the importance of huntsmen and huntresses in mankind's continued existence, part of this celebration also includes a combat tournament between students of the Kingdoms' respective academies.

* * *

Much of [Remnant's](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Remnant) **food** is the same as or similar to food found in real life, though Remnant has its own brand names. There are a number of foods that are significant to the characters. Also mentioned here are brand name foods.

##  Drinks 

  * Hot chocolate - Professor [Ozpin](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Ozpin) enjoys drinking hot chocolate.
  * Coffee - [Bartholomew Oobleck](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Bartholomew_Oobleck) enjoys coffee from his thermos, mugs, glasses and disposable cups. In "[Destiny](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny)", Weiss suggests going out for coffee. A bag of coffee beans is seen in "[A Slip Through Time and Space](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/A_Slip_Through_Time_and_Space)", the 23rd episode of _[RWBY Chibi](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/RWBY_Chibi)_.
  * Non-alcoholic cocktail - [Yang Xiao Long](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Yang_Xiao_Long) orders a Strawberry Sunrise in the ["Yellow" Trailer](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/%22Yellow%22_Trailer). In the official manga, Yang orders non-alcoholic Strawberry Sunrises for herself and Ruby.
  * Milk - Ruby mentions during "[The First Step](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/The_First_Step)" that she doesn't need friends to help her grow because she "drinks milk". In "[Best Day Ever](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Best_Day_Ever)", she squeezes a carton of milk of the brand "Udder Satisfaction".
  * Soda - Three brands of soda are debuted during the [food fight](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Pages/Team_RWBY_vs._Team_JNPR): "Dr. Piper", "Ol' King Cold" and "People Like Grapes" Soda. An energy drink called "TorchQuick" is seen in "[Steals and Wheels](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Steals_and_Wheels)", the 43rd episode of _RWBY Chibi._
  * Alcohol - In "[Welcome to Beacon](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Welcome_to_Beacon)", [James Ironwood](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/James_Ironwood) is seen pouring something from a flask, presumably alcoholic, in his mug of coffee. [Qrow Branwen](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Qrow_Branwen) is sometimes seen drinking alcohol, including during his introduction in "[New Challengers...](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/New_Challengers...)". In "[Kuroyuri](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Kuroyuri_\(episode\))", a young [Lie Ren](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Lie_Ren) attempts to buy a bottle of sake for his father.
  * Tea - In "[Black and White](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Black_and_White)", [Blake Belladonna](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Blake_Belladonna) is drinking what appears to be tea outside the cafe. She later mentions tea in "Destiny". [Sun Wukong](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Sun_Wukong) and the Belladonna family are seen drinking homemade tea in "[Menagerie](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Menagerie_\(episode\))".
  * Water - In "[Welcome to Haven](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Welcome_to_Haven)", a Just Rite bartender gave Yang a bottle of water on the house for getting rid of a shady man who was driving him crazy.
  * Coconut milk - Sun and Blake drink coconut milk from cups made of coconut halves in "[Necessary Sacrifice](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Necessary_Sacrifice)".
  * Bubble tea - Seen on multiple tables in the Mistral Central Station in "[Argus Limited](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Argus_Limited)".



* * *

##  Books

Numerous **books** are mentioned in the _[RWBY](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/RWBY)_ universe. Both [Ruby Rose](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Ruby_Rose) and [Blake Belladonna](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Blake_Belladonna) are known to be keen readers of books. Ruby also states that [Yang Xiao Long](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Yang_Xiao_Long) used to read her stories every night before bed, which is what inspired her to become a [Huntress](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Huntsmen).

Specific appearances and mentions of books on the show include:

  * _**Another Pun**_ \- Jaune is seen reading this book beside Blake in "[Bike Race](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Bike_Race)", the 16th episode of _RWBY Chibi_ , which takes place after hearing Yang's puns in the previous skit. It was also seen in "[Geist Buster](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Geist_Buster)", when placed on Ruby's stack of books. Oobleck hands this book to Yang to cure her of her boredom in "[Books Fix Everything](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Mysterious_Red_Button)".
  * _**Cold Heart/ Hot Love**_ \- A book Winter wants but Qrow gets to first in "[Mortal Frenemies](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Frenemies)".
  * _**Dealing with Hyperactive Children**_ \- In "[Spin the Bottle](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Spin_the_Bottle)" and "[Pillow Fight](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Pillow_Fight)", the 13th and 19th episodes of _RWBY Chibi_ , Blake is seen holding this book by D.M.A.H.M.L. Prowler.
  * _**History: Huntsmen and Huntresses**_ \- In "[Ren Plays Tag](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Ren_Plays_Tag)", the 9th episode of RWBY Chibi, when Nora tags Ren, he is seen reading this book by [B. Oobleck](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Bartholomew_Oobleck).
  * _**How to Arm Yourself**_ \- Yang throws this book at Jaune and Ren's book fort in "Geist Buster".
  * _**How to Read and Write: Part 1**_ \- This book is seen on a stack of books that Yang is holding in "Geist Buster".
  * _**Howling at the Moon**_ \- Blake is seen with this book twice in "[Super Besties](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Besties)", the 30th episode of _RWBY Chibi_. It is supposedly written by Ruby's pet Corgi, [Zwei](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Zwei). Ruby borrows the book from Blake for too long in "Teenage Faunus Ninja Catgirl".
  * ' _ **Kink' in the Chamomille**_ \- This book is seen on a stack of books that Ruby is holding in "Geist Buster". The title misspells "Chamomile", a type of flowering plant used for tea.
  * _**Necronomicon**_ \- A book Ruby finds buried under a dead oak tree which turns out to be possessed as it crawls away from her living room. [Tom Alvarado](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Tom_Alvarado) confirmed it to be a reference to [the eponymous book](http://evildead.fandom.com/wiki/Necronomicon_Ex-Mortis) from _The Evil Dead_.
  * _**Ninjas of Love**_ \- In "[The Badge and The Burden](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/The_Badge_and_The_Burden)", as Blake goes through her belongings, she happens across a book named _Ninjas of Love_. She quickly becomes embarrassed and looks around nervously, giving a clue as to its contents. [Monty Oum](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Monty_Oum) has said that it is a reference to a similar joke used in _[Naruto](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_\(series\)) _likely referring to the [Icha Icha](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Icha_Icha) novels. 
    * The same book also appears near the end of a "Camp Camp" episode, which is also a Rooster Teeth series.
    * In _RWBY Chibi_ , Ruby comes across Blake's copy of _Ninjas of Love_ , written by Patty Berdioler. She opens up a centerfold and comments "Now _that's_ a katana." She later admonishes Blake for possessing such filth, but refuses to return it and keeps it for herself. Earlier in the same scene, Blake is shown to be positively mortified at the thought that someone might have seen she owns a copy of the novel. The book is seen multiple times throughout _RWBY Chibi_. The front of the book has the tagline, "No shadows can conceal the lust of one enigma for long..." and the blurb on the back of the book reads:



    

    _When a young woman abandons the comforts [...] where she was bound to have an easy life but [...] and self-absorbed to see past her petty [...] realize how lucky she was, she runs away to [...] where she becomes ninja._

    

    _Little does she know that over the years she has been watched from the shadows by a ninja master, a lone enigma that haunts the darkness of the night itself. What will happen when our young woman is consumed by the heat of this shadowy man...?_

  * _**The Sais of Passion**_ \- Blake is seen reading this book beside Jaune in "Bike Race". Its title can be more clearly seen in "Geist Buster", the 2nd episode of _RWBY Chibi_ season 2, when placed on Ruby's stack of books.
  * _**Slave to the Sword**_ \- Blake is seen reading this book in "Geist Buster".
  * _**The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**_ \- In "[The Shining Beacon, Pt.2](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/The_Shining_Beacon,_Pt.2)", Blake is shown reading this _[real-to-life book](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strange_Case_of_Dr_Jekyll_and_Mr_Hyde)_. When asked by Ruby, she states that the book is "about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." 
    * In "[The Vacuum](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/The_Vacuum)", the 6th episode of the non-canon _[RWBY Chibi](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/RWBY_Chibi)_ , Blake has two books, _The Man With Two Souls_ and its sequel, _The Man With Two Souls II: The Man With Four Souls_ , both written by Ursula Berpdioloo. The first part was seen again in "Geist Buster".
    * In "[Unforeseen Complications](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Unforeseen_Complications)" Ruby Rose says the following line "Well, we never met a person with two souls before, so, first times all around." while talking with [Oscar Pine](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Oscar_Pine), a clear callback to this scene.
  * _**The Thief and the Butcher**_ \- In "[Best Day Ever](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Best_Day_Ever)", [Emerald Sustrai](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Emerald_Sustrai) and [Mercury Black](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Mercury_Black) enter [Tukson's](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Tukson) [book store](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Tukson%27s_Book_Trade), whose catchphrase is "Home to every book under the sun." They ask him if he stocks several books, naming specifically _The Thief and the Butcher_ which he has. This title is a meta-reference to Emerald and Mercury themselves.
  * _**The Third Crusade**_ \- In "[Best Day Ever](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Best_Day_Ever)", Emerald and Mercury enter Tukson's bookstore, whose catchphrase is "Home to every book under the sun." Though confirming possession of other titles mentioned, Tukson becomes extremely apprehensive and states that his store does not stock this particular book.
  * _**Violet's Garden**_ \- In "[Best Day Ever](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Best_Day_Ever)", Emerald and Mercury enter Tukson's bookstore, whose catchphrase is "Home to every book under the sun." They ask him if he stocks several books, naming specifically _Violet's Garden_ , which he has.
  * _**Yums and Nums**_ \- A cookbook [Doctor Oobleck](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Bartholomew_Oobleck) gives to Ren after he forgets the ingredients to his recipe in "[Mysterious Red Button](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Mysterious_Red_Button)".



* * *

# Religion

The concept of **religion** is present on the world of [Remnant](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Remnant) and has existed for hundreds of years. There is more than one religion known to exist, with evidence of both monotheistic and polytheistic faiths. 

According to [Qrow Branwen](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Qrow_Branwen), [Ozpin](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Ozpin) claims this religion to be factual.

###  Legend

[Two brothers](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gods), one older and one younger, existed on Remnant, filling it with both life and destruction. The older brother created water, plants and wildlife during the day, while at night, the younger brother would discover his sibling's creations and become disgusted. He created drought, fire and famine. Yet life had a strong ability to endure, so the younger God of destruction decided to create the [Creatures of Grimm](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Grimm). He designed them so that they would have an innate desire to destroy everything and anything.

Weary of feuding, the older God of life proposed that the two of them create one last thing together, a masterpiece they could both be proud of. The younger brother agreed and together they created a creature that was gifted with knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. Most important was the capability of choosing whether to use these gifts for light or dark. These creatures became known to be [Humanity](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Human).

The gifts of the two brothers were also given a physical manifestation, so that four [Relics](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Relics) now exist on Remnant, representing each of the four gifts bestowed on humanity. These Relics each contain immense power, and it is said that, if someone were to wield all four, they could change the world. Sometime after, the Gods abandoned Remnant. Each of Remnant's primary [Huntsman Academies](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Huntsman_Academies) houses one of the Relics, with Haven housing the Relic of Knowledge and Beacon housing the Relic of Choice. The distribution of the other Relics is currently unknown.

###  True History

After much time has passed and Humanity grew to populate the world, the Gods themselves lived among them in their respective domains. The humans of the worlds would often pay homage and prayers to the Gods. Most went before the older god to give their pleas as none dare pay respects to his younger sibling for the dangerous creatures that dwelled in his land.

During the era when Salem and Ozma lived, the Gods were visited by a young Salem and came to ask for the legendary warrior, Ozma to return from death after he had passed. At first, she beseeched the elder God, but was ultimately denied her request. She then turned to the younger God and manipulated him into granting her wish. When Ozma was brought back, the other God appeared in his brother's domain and almost came to violent conflict. The younger was under the assumption that his elder brother came to take away the praise of a follower he rightfully deserved. However, he came to inform the younger that Salem had only come after she had been denied and that her desire would disrupt the balance of life and death. In the end, both brothers came to an understanding. This led to both Gods killing the legendary warrior again and Salem being punished with immortality.

To her anger and frustration, Salem sought the kingdoms of the world in order to build an army to turn on the Gods. She made false promises and stories that they could take power and authority away from their old masters and rule a world without suffering. When Salem and the forces came upon the sanctuary of the elder god, they were met by both Gods and attacked. The resulting act caused the younger to take the magic from all the attacking humans and exterminate all human life on the planet. In the aftermath, they both deemed the world from Humanity's actions as a failure and a remnant of what their project was. Both departed the world, but not before the younger left Salem with words of disappointment and shattered the moon in the process. Without their presence, magic was gone and Salem was the only human left.

At some point, the gods cursed Ozpin for failing to defeat [Salem](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Salem), and his soul is forced to reincarnate to other hosts eternally. The truth of the matter is that the elder god tasked him in his first incarnation as [Ozma](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Ozma) to prepare the world for Humanity's judgement. In order to aid him in this endeavor, he would reincarnate in a way that ensured he would not be alone. The four Relics were created in order to aid Humanity to achieve harmony and unity, and would summon both Gods when they were ready to be judged.

Over time, the true history of the Gods and the world faded into legend and an old, dying faith. With very many people not being religious, the faith in the gods became more obscure.

The deity brothers appear in different forms; one humanoid, and the other draconic.

The [God of Light](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/God_of_Light) in humanoid form appears as a tall, muscular, softly gold-colored, naked male Faunus with antlers upon his head and no facial features. In his dragon form, his antlers become more streamlined, and his body takes the shape of a golden, eastern-style dragon with long whiskers.

The [God of Darkness](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/God_of_Darkness) in his humanoid form is shorter and less muscular than his brother, with purple skin, a face devoid of features, and two horns that spiral into points atop his head. His dragon form is four-legged with two wings, a skull-like face, and his spiral horns twist even more.


	6. Fairy Tales

"Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

—Blake Belladonna

**Fairy tales** are stories passed down through the history of [Remnant](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Remnant). Although generally regarded as mere myths and legends, even the most unlikely of stories are said to have some basis in reality.

Known fairy tales include _The Tale of the Two Brothers_ , _The Shallow Sea_ , _The Girl in the Tower_ and _The Story of the Seasons_. Of these, only the last is known in detail. [Qrow Branwen](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Qrow_Branwen) also knows of another tale about [silver eyes](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Silver-Eyed_Warrior) told to him by [Ozpin](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Ozpin), although the legend's title is unknown.

##  _The Story of the Seasons_

The four maidens from _The Story of the Seasons_

 _The Story of the Seasons_ , also known as _The Four Maidens_ , is a famous fairy tale. The story goes that an old hermit (referred to as a wizard in some versions) is visited by four sisters, who each in their own unique ways are kind to him. The first sister, Winter, encourages him to meditate and reflect; the second, Spring, brings him fruit and flowers and revitalizes his garden; the third, Summer, convinces him to step outside and embrace the world; and the fourth, Fall, encourages him to be thankful for what he has.

When the old man asks the four sisters why they were so kind to him, they respond that they merely show their kindness to everyone. Moved by this, the old man gives the four sisters great powers in return for their kindness, and as the embodiment of the four seasons, they go through Remnant spreading their gifts. As thanks, the Maidens promise to visit the old man once every year.

Whilst supposedly merely a story told to children, this legend has a factual basis in the history of Remnant – the story purportedly tells of the origins of the four [Maidens](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Maidens), who are the hosts of a tremendous power that has been passed down through the generations for thousands of years, throughout all of human history. Once common knowledge, the truth was eventually kept secret for the safety of both the maidens and mankind, and it passed into legend and obscurity over time.

[Pyrrha Nikos](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Pyrrha_Nikos) recounts _The Story of the Seasons_ in the episode "[Fall](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Fall)" and remarks that her mother loves that story. Ozpin reveals that the story is more than a simple fairy tale. The story is also recounted by Ozpin in the _[RWBY: World of Remnant](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/RWBY:_World_of_Remnant)_ episode "[The Four Maidens](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/The_Four_Maidens)". It is revealed in "[Rest and Resolutions](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Rest_and_Resolutions)" that Ozpin empowered the four young women who would become the first Maidens, though it is not known how much of the tale reflects on true events.

##  Silver-Eyed Warriors

Ruby Rose using her newly unlocked Silver Eye powers

While the actual title of the story is unknown, the story about Silver Eyes is said to be one so old it predates the existence of [Huntsmen](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Huntsmen)and [Kingdoms](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdoms_\(WoR_episode\)).

In the world of Remnant, silver eyes are said to be an extremely rare trait. Currently, the only known characters with said Silver Eyes are [Summer Rose](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Summer_Rose) and [Ruby Rose](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Ruby_Rose). The story goes that people who were born with this trait were to lead the life of a warrior. The [Creatures of Grimm](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Grimm) were said to be afraid of these Silver-eyed warriors. Though it may just merely be an exaggeration, it was also said that a single look from these warriors were able to kill a Grimm.

Although said to be a ridiculous story, this tale, like _The Four Maidens_ , is actually true. In [End of the Beginning](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/End_of_the_Beginning), Ruby breaks down in tears after witnessing the death of Pyrrha by the hands of [Cinder Fall](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Cinder_Fall). Ruby in turn cries out the name of her friend, unknowingly unleashing brilliant white light from her eyes, engulfing Cinder and the [Grimm Dragon](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon), perched on what was left of [Beacon Tower](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Beacon_Academy). The Dragon is left frozen on the tower as a result, and Cinder later is discovered to have lost her left eye and temporarily lost the ability to speak properly because of the effect of Ruby's power on her. According to [Salem](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Salem), this is because Cinder's attainment of the Fall Maiden powers gave her a weakness to it, but the reason for this is not explained.

The full extent of these powers and other details of the story remain unknown.

##  _The Tale of the Two Brothers_

_The Tale of the Two Brothers_ is a creation myth first told in [A Much Needed Talk](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/A_Much_Needed_Talk). According to Qrow, there were once two gods, brothers. The elder brother was a god of light, life and goodness. The younger was a god of darkness, death and evil. During the days, the elder brother would create plants, animals and water. However, every night the younger brother would awake and, disgusted by the elder's creations, create fire, famine and death. Eventually, the younger brother created the creatures of Grimm. At that point, the elder brother stepped in to end their fight and proposed that they create one more thing together. The younger brother agreed, and together the brothers created humanity, bestowing upon them the gifts of creation, destruction, knowledge and choice. This creation also led to the four [Relics](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Relics).  
  



	7. Technology

Remnant has a wide variety of advanced technologies. The kingdom of Atlas, in particular, is known for its technological advances in numerous fields. Most technology is powered by Dust, which is the primary source of energy in Remnant.

One of the most significant examples of Remnant's technology are the weapons of huntsmen and huntresses. Unique weapons are designed and manufactured by their users on an individual basis and use a variety of techniques to increase their effectiveness, such as in-the-field transformations for versatility, and the harnessing of Dust.

Robotics is an advanced field in Remnant – Penny is the first synthetic being capable of producing an Aura

The field of [robotics](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Robots), as well as artificial intelligence, is incredibly advanced in Remnant. Androids built specifically for combat are known to be a mainstay of the Atlesian military, with units such as the [Atlesian Knight-130](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Atlesian_Knight-130) and [Atlesian Knight-200](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Atlesian_Knight-200) being capable of operating autonomously. Large human-controlled mechanical suits, such as the [Atlesian Paladin-290](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Atlesian_Paladin-290) are also produced by Atlas. However, the most remarkable achievement in the field of robotics is the creation of androids capable of generating Aura (for which a soul is believed to be necessary). [Penny Polendina](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Penny_Polendina) was the first and currently only such robot known to exist.

Advanced personal electronics are also commonplace. The [Scroll](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Scroll) is a mobile device that serves multiple purposes, including making phone calls, taking photographs, viewing live video feeds, as a form of personal identification, and as a digital data storage device. Furthermore, Scrolls are shown to be invaluable in combat as they can electronically monitor and warn on a combatant's aura deterioration. Holograms are also common, being used as personal avatars, computer displays, and even as traffic lights and barriers.

Communication and data transmission over vast distances are also possible through the use of the [Cross Continental Transmit System](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Cross_Continental_Transmit_System). The CCTS was created by the kingdom of Atlas following the Great War as a gift to enable the kingdoms to communicate with each other effectively. Video calls and digital file transfers are some of the capabilities of the CCT, and equivalent technology is available in many places, such as public libraries.

In terms of [transportation](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Transportation), land-based transports include standard motor vehicles, such as cars, [motorcycles](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Bumblebee) and [trains](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Cargo_Train), as well as non-motor vehicles, such as bicycles. Airborne vehicles include enormous passenger Airships, agile VTOL aircraft known as [Bullheads](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Bullhead), and [hoverboards](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Reese%27s_Hoverboard). However, spaceflight is impossible since Dust loses its power once it leaves the atmosphere.

# Scroll 

  


Jaune's large Scroll

The **Scroll** is an object that appears to function as a collapsible, holographic tablet. It is able to gauge a user's [Aura](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Aura) and depict it as a life bar, along with those of the user's teammates, as well as stream video from cameras.

##  Description

The Scroll is clearly more advanced in some ways than contemporary handheld devices. Visibly, they are nothing more than a translucent, touch-sensitive panel between two solid end grips; the interlocking design of these grips allows the unit to be collapsible, much like a scroll of paper, hence the name.

Each Scroll has a yellow, diamond-shaped button in its center when the device is in its closed state. The user presses this button to unlock the two grips and deploy the screen. This button also flashes when the Scroll gives an audible alert, such as when a new message has been received.

[ ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/rwby/images/6/68/V2_05_00083.png/revision/latest?cb=20140828233056)

Emerald, using a small Scroll

Scrolls appear to come in two different sizes. Small Scrolls can deploy to be approximately the size of a smartphone, while large Scrolls can deploy to be the size of a medium-sized tablet. It appears that the size of a Scroll's screen is adjustable by how far apart the user pulls the grips. Scrolls can be opened horizontally or vertically, though it appears that the widely preferred orientation is horizontal for large Scrolls and vertical for small Scrolls.

They can also come in different colors, as most students have white Scrolls while most adults have been seen with black Scrolls. Some seem more personalized than others as [Arthur Watts'](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Arthur_Watts) Scroll is black with a gold trim and featuring his last initial in gold lettering. It is not clear if Scrolls at Beacon Academy are standalone devices, or mobile terminals for a larger, fixed computer system that serves all the students and faculty.

They are shown to have a range of sensory and interfacing functions, such as relaying information from surveillance devices in real time and monitoring the Aura levels of multiple people at once. Several icons at the top right of the display hint at Internet-style browsing functions, such as Home, Search, and Mail. There are also folder icons, indicating that the device can be used to store data.

The 'mail' function has been shown to access voice messages as well as displaying short text-only messages, similar to the real-world SMS system. Scrolls also seem to function as keys, seen when Ruby asks Jaune if he locked himself out of his room and he denies it, showing her his Scroll as proof. Whilst in voice message mode, Jaune's Scroll is also showing an audio pattern analyzer window. It isn't clear if this is a standard part of the audio playback software or if it's an individual preference setting used by Jaune.

[ ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/rwby/images/5/52/14_00023.png/revision/latest?cb=20131017232934)

Jaune's Scroll mounted on the back of his shield

During his battle with the [Ursa](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Ursa) in "[Forever Fall, Pt.2](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Forever_Fall,_Pt.2)", Jaune's Scroll showing his Aura gauge appears to be attached to his shield. This suggests Scrolls can be mounted onto other objects depending on the user's needs.

It was shown in "[A Minor Hiccup](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/A_Minor_Hiccup)" that Scrolls can also be used as methods of identification and as mobile data storage devices. Both functions are used by Weiss at the [Cross Continental Transmit System](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Cross_Continental_Transmit_System) Tower. It was also revealed that the Scroll can take pictures, as Ruby pulled it out after she said she was going to take one of the CCT Tower. The camera lens of Weiss Schnee's Scroll can be seen on the back of the right-hand handgrip when she uses the device's ID function in a lift at the CCT Tower.

The device can transmit and receive data both through a port on the bottom, as well as through direct contact. Weiss receives files through the port in the CCT, and Ironwood places his Scroll face-down on Ozpin's desk to show a projection in "[It's Brawl in the Family](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/It%27s_Brawl_in_the_Family)".

"[Lessons Learned](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Lessons_Learned)" also shows that Scrolls can be used as game controllers, similar to how wireless devices in the real world can be programmed to replace dedicated controllers, shown when Ruby, [Qrow](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Qrow_Branwen) and Yang use their Scrolls to play a fighting game.

Both "[The Emerald Forest, Pt.2](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/The_Emerald_Forest,_Pt.2)" and "[Fall](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Fall)" show the Scroll's capability of watching live events streamed to the device. In the respective episodes, Ozpin uses his device to watch camera feeds of prospective students, and people watch the [Vytal Festival Tournament](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Vytal_Festival_Tournament) via their handhelds.

[ ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/rwby/images/6/6c/V4_C0_00072.png/revision/latest?cb=20161003194200)

Ruby, in a four-way call with Jaune, Nora and Ren

In the World of Remnant episode "[Cross Continental Transmit System](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Cross_Continental_Transmit_System_\(WoR_episode\))", it was revealed that the Scrolls access wireless information through the use of the Cross Continental Transmit System towers within a safeguarded part of each kingdom.

In "[Battle of Beacon](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_Beacon)", a Scroll is used to record live video.

In the "[Volume 4 Character Short](http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Volume_4_Character_Short)", Scrolls are shown to be capable of conference calls, connecting at least four Scrolls to the same audio call.


End file.
